Chad Stroker
Chad Stroker is a journalist who works for P.C.N.N (Pacific City News Network) and is introduced in Crackdown 2 via the collectable audio logs, hidden throughout Pacific City. Chad Stroker begins his series of audio recordings as a normal journalist, investigating the daily events in Pacific City, but soon starts to investigate reports of a virus breaking out in Unity Heights. Soon Chad Stroker's reports reveal how the care free citizens of Pacific City start to lose faith in the Agency. Chad Stroker's reports detail the rise of the Freaks due to the virus outbreak, the rise of Catalina Thorne's terrorist organization know as the Cell and the deterioration of Pacific City. The Audiologs Warning: This may contain spoilers. '1 - Here be monsters?' History in the making! Chad Stroker for PCNN here in North Unity Heights with my first spot on-the-spot bulletin. And here be monsters! chuckles I spoke to one gentleman who swore he'd seen a creature 8 feet tall with hooked claws and razor sharp teeth... on his way to the liquor store no doubt. So is Pacific City Really host to the Bogeyman? Well if it is, I think we could all do with a drink! Chad Stroker... signing off. 2 - Midnight massacre. Chad Stroker, PCNN, with another on-the-spot bulletin. Last night the old research centre here in Unity Heights was attacked by a pack of wild animals. Local health worker, Cathalina Thorne was holding a midnight vigil for the area's missing homeless when the beast struck. Only she and two others escaped unharmed. Peacekeepers cordoned off the area, but so far no bodies have been recovered. Chad Stroker... signing off. 3 - Where are the Agents? Chad Stroker, PCNN, with another on-the-spot bulletin. As the sun sets over North Unity Heights, I'm here at the new wall the Agency hopes will contain the Freak virus. For weeks Peacekeepers have battled to hold back the Freak waves and, for now, all seems under control. But the question on many people's lips is: Where are the Agents to finish this fight? Chad Stroker... signing off. '4 - Crisis? What crisis?' Chad stroker here for PCNN. Today im roaming the streets of Green Bay searching for public opinion on the virus outbreak in North Unity Heights - and it seems many of you are less than concerned. Unity Heights is full of no-good dirty bums. That virus could never happen here 'cause we're good people... We're clean and work hard. Hey put those walls up now. Nothin's gettin' out so... firget about it. they should've send the Agents in there to kick some BLEEP. That'll show those BLEEPing BLEEPs. So... crisis? What crisis? It seems like business as usual in Pacific City. Chad Stroker... signing off. '5 - Cell rally' Chad Stroker, PCNN. Today I attended a Cell rally in Hope Springs square. Now, Cell, if you didn't know are a pressure group critical of the Agency's handling of the virus outbreak. But impassioned speeches quickly degenerated into violence, and the Peacekeepers had to bring order. Now, I asked Cell's leader, Cataline Thorne, what she had against the Agency, but current reporting restrictions mean we are unable to broadcast her response. Chad Stroker... signing off. 6 - The first wall falls Chad... Chad Stroker - PCNN. Behind me a battle rages. The first wall built to enclose the Freaks is being overrun. Peacekeepers are desperately trying to hold out until morning when... when those remaining will be evacuated. Agency forces are set to redeploy a new wall to surround the whole North Unity Heights island... I'm sorry, I'm getting the signal to move. It's too dangerous here. Chad Signer stroking off. Go! Go! 7 - Free at last? Chad Stroker, PCNN, with another on-the-spot bulletin. Celebrations are in full swing at a street party in downtown Green Bay. Why? Today the Agency unveiled plans for the Sunburst Defense System they promise will halt the spread of the Freak virus. Seeing so many happy, relieved faces... this reporter hopes it's a promise fulfilled... Chad Stroker...signing off. '8 - Shanty town' Chad Stroker PCNN. After 24 hours in a makeshift site in the hills overlooking Green Bay, I'm cold, dirty and sleepless. Camps like this are springing up across Pacific City as urbanites move from the Freak-ridden streets to take their chances in more open spaces. These people feel desperate, abandoned... And looking around at the squalid state of this camp, I can see why. Chad Stroker, signing off. '9 - Good night and good luck' This... is Chad Stroker. For over 7 years now I have scoured this city in search of nothing but the truth. But the truth is proving harder to find beneath layers of lies and an avalanche of misinformation. Even if you dig deep and stumble across a nugget of truth there are those who want to stop it being heard. You have to ask why. Why are they so afraid... of the truth? Chad Stroker... thanking you... and signing off... for the last time. Category:Crackdown 2 characters Category:Characters Category:Audio Logs